


In Your Hands, I Leave You This

by Lazchan



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 05:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4612956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazchan/pseuds/Lazchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another inspired by conversation in the AkaYona chat....</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Hands, I Leave You This

Yona was with Yun and for once, Hak was alone with her dragons, instead of them hovering over her like she was glass and going to break. He had to take this opportunity while it presented itself, because he wasn't going to get another anytime soon, he was certain.

 

"Listen, all of you," Hak crossed his arms as he faced them, trying to get their attention from whatever was going through their heads. They turned to him, Jaeha raising an eyebrow at the authoritative tone that Hak used.

 

"Oh?" he asked lightly. "Are you going to give us orders without our dear Yona around?" he asked. His gaze was shrewd though and he took in Hak's defensive posture and uncertain waver to his voice, no matter the tone he was trying to bluster through.

 

"No," Hak's tone was blunt. "I … wanted to ask you all something. Please." He rubbed the back of his head, looking more uncomfortable now. Zeno's stare was penetrating and knowing, Shin-ah looked confused and Jaeha's lazy smirk made Hak want to forget the entire thing.

 

"You can ask us anything, Hak," Kija smiled at him brightly. This was the one he was most uncertain of asking the request to, because of how the young man tended to overreact, but only because his heart was in the right place, all of the time. He no longer thought he'd be seen as being inferior, not after all the time they had spent with each other. "It must be about the princess if you've waited until she was with Yun."

 

Hak blinked at that, he hadn't expected that level of awareness, but even as Kija said it, his eyes went to where Yun and Yona were, visible but out of earshot. It wasn't like any of them would leave the two youngest (and least experienced) members of their party alone, especially those two.

 

_We'd die without Yun, even if he wasn't part of this messed up family, and Yona—she's irreplaceable._

"I…. well—" he coughed and looked towards Yona as well, a soft smile on her face as she took in the scolding that Yun was apparently giving her for some infraction. "I want you to promise me, all of you—that you'll protect her if anything happened to me."

 

Kija sat up, affronted at the very idea that Hak would think they'd neglect their duty in any form in regards to Yona, but Jaeha restrained him before he got all worked out and eyed Hak. "Are you planning on throwing yourself in front of swords anytime soon?" he asked dryly. His gaze narrowed. "Or going out of your way to take out obstacles in her path?"

 

"No," Hak's voice was quiet. "You four would do anything for her—" he glanced at Zeno and smiled wryly, "including being her shield, but—she would need more than just someone who protects her and treats her like she's breakable. Continue to see her as herself."

 

"This is a pointless conversation, Hak," Jaeha shook his head. "Yona would be most displeased to hear how you're trying to take yourself away from her, even if you don't mean it that way."

 

Zeno stood up and frowned, the smile slipping away for a moment. "The Mister doesn't have that same sense of despair anymore," he said solemnly, "and Zeno told the Mister that he can't be replaced."

 

Hak gave him a flat look in return. "I remember the rest of that conversation as well," he pointed out dryly. "Do you want me to repeat all of it?"

 

Zeno just laughed. "All of us know how we are and our lives, Mister," he shrugged it off. "All except Zeno, of course." He knew why Hak was saying this, but it wasn't right to encourage him with such depressing thoughts. "But the Mister doesn't have to worry about the Miss. She isn't just the dragon's master. The Miss is very special in her own way as well."

 

Hak sighed and sat down, looking suddenly tired. "I'm not trying to kill myself off or anything," he said, looking young for a moment, his mask off when it wasn't Yona looking up at him. They were all united in their care for Yona, in different ways. "I just want to make sure that she won't be alone if … if anything were to happen."

 

Shin-ah moved to sit beside him, patting his shoulder and placing Ao in his hands. "You should… have more faith," he said softly. He looked at him full in the face, obviously trying to convey how serious he was.  Shin-ah avoided looking at all of them even more, except at odd moments when he let down his guard. "You're part… part of us," he ducked his head, all of his bravery used up for the moment.

 

Hak blinked and looked around the group, at the smiles that were directed his way. "It's to say that we'll look after you if… if anything were to happen to her," Jaeha said softly. "She would not want you to be hurt or follow her if she left this earth."

 

Despite his casual words, his hands clenched in the dirt and his face was creased in pain at even mentioning the idea of Yona dying.

 

Hak's chest hurt for a moment at that thought and he quickly shook his head to dispel the image. Too many times had she been hurt and there were too many times he thought he had lost her. He didn't want to think about that at all. In a way, he was no different than her dragons; he'd put himself in front of any danger that loomed over her.

 

Kija looked away, expression sad as he tried to think of the words that would help Hak the most. He finally took a deep breath and stared at the younger man. "You are our brother, Hak," he murmured. "No matter if you are not one of the dragon warriors, you are one of us and we will do everything we can to protect the princess, so that there will be none of this self-sacrificing that you keep alluding to. We all work together."

 

Hak stared at him for a moment, shocked beyond words. Kija had changed, yes—but to include Hak as a _brother_ shook him to the core and he swallowed hard, remembering a sunshine-bright smile and easy laugh and he dispelled the image before it could darken the earnest words that Kija offered him.

 

"I… well---" he coughed, cheeks lightly flushed as Zeno grinned and plopped down next to him, his serious manner gone as easily as if the wind had chased it away.

 

"See, Mister?" Zeno grinned. "The Mister is the Dark Dragon, after all." The rest grinned at the name that Kija had unwittingly chosen for Hak and Hak couldn't help but laugh along with them. They were so easy in dismissing his fears, not because they didn't understand, but because they didn't want to imagine him gone.

 

_Family_ , he thought to himself, watching them, watching Yona and Yun as they came up to the group, arms full of wild plants that Yun planned to use for the night, Yona with a couple of rabbits in her hands. They all brightened to see her and Hak smiled gently, when all of their attention was focused on her.

 

No, he didn't have to worry at all.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
